Without Numbers
by Kuroyuki no Ryu
Summary: A story about the lives of a handful of padawans, back before they were even youngling, before they came to the temple they were normal kids in normal families.
1. Bedtime Story

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bedtime Story: A Mother Reading To Her Daughter**

* * *

 **Arina Binya**

* * *

 _"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

 _"Come on, Rina, it's time to go to bed."_

* * *

Renna Binya tried to chocks her daughter into bed.

It was way past her bed time.

Way past it.

* * *

 _"I'm not tired mommy."_

* * *

Arina crossed her armed as she pouted at her mother.

She wasn't tired.

She didn't want to go to bed.

It was only 8 pm.

All of the big kids were up.

She was four.

She was a big kid.

She could stay up late.

* * *

 _"Then just get into bed and I'll read you a story, you don't have to go to sleep."_

* * *

Renna smiled as she said it.

Arina always feel for the trick.

Once she started reading her daughter wouldn't be able to stay awake.

It would be a matter of minutes before she was out like a light.

* * *

 _"Ok mommy! Can we read Dragon Rider?_ "

* * *

Arina was in bed under the covers in record time.

Holding the thick dark blue book in her small child hands.

Waiting for her mother to come read it to her.

* * *

 _"Of course darling. What chapter were we on?"_

* * *

Renna smiled as she ask.

They were on chapter five.

She always remembered the chapter.

But Arina loved it when she got to say the chapter.

And who was she to deny her daughter.

* * *

 _"Chapter five."_

* * *

Arina proudly smiled as she told her mother.

She had remembered.

She couldn't wait to find out what Ben and Sora would learn from that rat.

* * *

 _"Silly me I forgot. Now let's see. Ah here..."_

* * *

She laughed as she turned the books pages.

Renna had always preferred real paper books to holo-books.

They always gave her such a sense of satisfaction as she closed them.

Arina shared her view of books as well.

* * *

 _"...And Firedrake swam away from the city. And Arina's asleep. Works every time."_

* * *

Renna smiled, brushing a strand of light green hair out of her eyes as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

She closed the book.

The girl would always fall asleep as she read.

She was so cute.

Her beautiful baby girl.

* * *

 **And that concludes the first chapter of Without Numbers.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Without Numbers will be about multiple charters like Arina, Lina, Gin, and many padawan's others lives before the temple.**

 **As always your free to make requests. (Any character you want to see in** **particular and a bit of what you want to happen.)**

 **I will probably update this less often then One for Ten though.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **And please review.**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **P.S**

 **This story will many be happy and fluffy, I might throw in some darker one but mainly it will be light ones.**

 **Also the book isn't one i made up, its a real book. I seriously recommend it. I had so much fun having it read to me when I was younger.**


	2. Sibling Biting

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Sibling Biting: Fight Between Twins**

* * *

 **Gin Santras**

* * *

 _"Spades are the less of the four suits. A tool to dig in the dirt. A suit to be underestimated, till you prove them wrong, Ace of Spades."_

* * *

 _"Give it back Rin!"_

* * *

Gin chased his older (by two minutes not that she's ever let him forget it.) twin sister around their home.

Trying to get his go fish cards back from her evil clutches.

But he just couldn't catch up to her.

He began to tear up.

* * *

 _"Nope, come and get it crybaby."_

* * *

Rin taunted her little brother.

Jumping up onto the couch dangling the cards above Gin's head.

* * *

 _"Give it back!"_

* * *

Gin cryed as he reached for the cards dangling right out of his reach no matter how high he jumped.

He couldn't reach them.

So he did the next best thing.

He went for her arm.

Jumping up he sunk his teeth into his sisters and refusing to let go.

* * *

 _"Stop it! That hurts! Let go!"_

* * *

Rin started crying herself as she tried to shake her brother off her arm.

But to no avail.

She couldn't get him off.

* * *

 _"Gin! Stop biting your sister! Rin give your brother back his cards!"_

* * *

Taylor Santras screeched at her children as she was forced to turn away from her computer screen.

She was tired of the brats interrupting her work time.

Wasn't Jin supposed be looking after them?

* * *

 _"Yes mother."_

* * *

Gin imidelity let go of his sister arm.

And snatched away his go fish cards.

Running off to his room.

* * *

 _"Yes mother."_

* * *

Rin dropped the go fish card.

And clutching her arm looking at the bite marks that had formed.

* * *

 **And done. I figured that I should write more then one chapter as I just published Without Number.**

 **Gin's got a twin sister (prepare for heartbreak when he has to go to the temple -insert evil laugh here-).**

 **And was into cards even before he got into poker.**

 **Lina's up next.**

 **Requests are loved.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	3. Cookie Jar

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Cookie Jar: Getting Caught With Ones Hand In The Cookie Jar**

* * *

 **Lina Indra**

* * *

 _"Candy is the force's gift to the universe."_

* * *

 _"Just what do you think your doing young lady?"_

* * *

Richard turned the page of his newspaper.

He didn't even need to turn around to know what his three year old daughter was up to.

She had been trying to unsuccessfully swipe a cookie for the past hour.

* * *

 _"Nothing papa."_

* * *

The three year said in her most adorable and innocent voice.

She was still trying to reach one of the cookies at the bottom of the jar.

Just a little farther.

Her fingers just brushed one of the chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

 _"If your doing nothing then could you please get your hand out of the cookie jar. You know that mama told you to wait."_

* * *

Richard smiled as he heard his daughter defeated sigh.

And the girl taking her hand out of the cookie jar.

She'd try again in an hour. Lina was a determined three year old after all.

And she already had a sweet tooth the size of a moon.

* * *

 **Short I know but I'm writing more chapters and I'm on my phone.**

 **AutumnLeaves03 I really didn't know wether to take what you said in your review as a request or not but I liked the idea, I just switched candy with cookies. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Requests are LOVED.**

 **As are reviews.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	4. Go Fish

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **Go Fish: A Game Between Twins**

* * *

 **Gin Santras**

* * *

 _"Spades are the less of the four suits. A tool to dig in the dirt. A suit to be underestimated, till you prove them wrong, Ace of Spades."_

* * *

 _"Go fish. Do ya have a five?"_

* * *

Gin looked carefully at his cards trying to decided what to ask for.

He had a two, a five, a seven, a nine, and a jack.

Both he and Rin already had two pairs.

Rin had a pair of fours and a pair of kings.

Gin had a pair of six's and a pair of eights.

He's go with five.

* * *

 _"Go fish. Do you have a 3?"_

* * *

Rin already knew that she didn't have a five in her hand so she didn't bother to check.

She had a three, a two, a queen, an eight, a nine, and a four.

No fives.

She's ask for a three.

* * *

 _"Pair of fives. Go fish. Do ya have a nine?"_

* * *

Gin drew another five.

That made another pair.

That made three pairs.

He was in the lead by one pair.

Now what to ask for?

He'd ask for a nine.

* * *

 _"Here. Do you have a eight?"_

* * *

She had drawn an ace.

Rin sighed as she handed over the card.

Her brother was ahead by two pairs now.

She had to catch up.

She'd try eight.

Hopefully if she guessed wrong she'd draw a card she needed.

* * *

 _"Go fish. Do ya have a seven?"_

* * *

Gin looked back down at his cards.

He considered his options.

The four year old would go with seven.

* * *

 _"Pair of aces and go fish. Do you have a two?"_

* * *

Rin was only one pair behind her brother now,

Hopefully he had a two.

Then they'd be tied again.

* * *

 _"Yeah, do ya have a jack?"_

* * *

Gin handed his sister the two.

They were tied again.

Maybe she had a jack?

It was worth the try.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm aware its another short.**

 **More bonding between Gin and his sister I can't wait to tare them apart (I probably will wait a bit before I do that though….)**

 **As always reviews and requests are highly appreciated and valued.**

 **Next up is Taro Royaga.**

 **Thanks~**

 **KYR OUT~**


	5. Spoiled Rotten

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Spoiled Rotten: A Family of Brats**

* * *

 **Taro Royaga**

* * *

 _"A jack is a powerful card, weaker then a king, queen or ace, but still strong. Diamonds are valuable. Never forget your the Jack of Diamonds."_

* * *

 _"Mom's not home yet, Taro. She'll be back soon."_

* * *

Amya Royaga mentally sighed as she tried to stop her younger brother from throwing a tantrum.

He was already on the verge of throwing one.

Taro could be such a brat some time.

Their parent spoiled him to much.

The two year old felt entire to the world.

* * *

 _"I want mommy to be here now!"_

* * *

Taro wanted his mommy now.

Not later.

He wanted mommy.

She wouldn't make him eat the yucky green stuff like the servant did.

Mommy would put the mean servant in her place for trying to feed him yucky stuff.

* * *

 _"She's at work-"_

* * *

Their mother was at work at the moment.

As was their father.

Both would be incredibly annoyed to be called back home from work.

Amya herself had school work she had to get done.

She didn't have time for her spoiled little brother

* * *

 _"I want mommy now!"_

* * *

The boy wanted his mommy _now_.

It didn't matter where she was because he wanted her to be with him _now_.

What he wanted he got.

That's what mommy always said.

So mommy should come home _now._

Because he wanted her _now_.

* * *

 _"What about I get Grace to let you watch a movie? The Tiger King maybe?"_

* * *

She'd distract him with a movie.

Then the little brat would be out of her hair for the next hour and a half.

Amya could get her work done and then go out shopping with her friends.

She had just gotten her alliance yesterday.

Amya had a hundred and fifty credits to spend after all.

The sooner she finished her homework the better.

And the sooner Taro left her alone the sooner she could finish it.

* * *

 _"No! I want to watch Space Battles!"_

* * *

The Tiger King was for little kids.

Taro wasn't a little kid.

He wanted to watch a big kid movie.

He wanted to watch Space Battles.

* * *

 _"Fine Taro. Grace let Taro watch Space battles!"_

* * *

If the brat wanted to watch a PG13 movie so be it.

Maybe it would give him nightmares.

It wasn't her problem.

Amya wasted not time ordering one of the families maids to set the movie up for Taro.

* * *

 _"Of course young mistress. Come on young master, I'll set up the movie."_

* * *

Grace Liru hurried to carry out the oldest Royaga childs orders.

Working as a maid of the Royaga family wasn't easy.

The children were both brats.

Amya was a self centered brat.

Taro was a spoiled brat.

They saw the servants like pieces of furniture in a room.

Like objects.

But she kept smiling and serving anyway.

Her family need the money to pay for her little sister education.

She could put up with these brats to put her little sister though medical school.

* * *

 _"He's such a spoiled brat."_

* * *

Anya turned back to her desk to finish her home work.

She had better things to do them worry about her pest of a brother.

* * *

 **A glimps as to why Taro thinks of the clones the way he does.**

 **When he was little his rather rich parents taught him that he could get anything he wanted.**

 **That they were better then everyone else.**

 **He was young and doesn't really remember it, but the message of supiororty over those less them him didn't quit fade away.**

 **What do you guys think of his back-story.**

 **Make sense?'**

 **Please review.**

 **And feel free to give me requests, I'm almost guaranteed to do them.**

 **The next chapter is a Lina halloween chapter as Lux's Sister requested.**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **P.S**

 **In case you haven't read One for Ten I was unable to fine the proper credit to dollar converse so in my storys one creed = three dollars.**

 **So 150 credits is equal to 450 dollars.**

 **Yup the Royaga family is loaded.**


	6. Cutting Pumpkins

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Cutting Pumpkins: What's Halloween**

* * *

 **Lina Indra**

* * *

 _"Candy is the force's gift to the universe."_

* * *

 _"What'cha doing papa?"_

* * *

Lina asked, tilting her head to the side in bewilderment.

Her papa was cutting up a large orange apple.

* * *

 _"I'm carving a pumpkin into a jack-o-lantern."_

* * *

Richard looked up from carving the pumpkin.

He smiled at his daughters curiousity.

He had a feeling she'd love the up coming holiday.

* * *

 _"Why?"_

* * *

Why?

She had been asking the question a lot lately.

Why was papa carving a jack-o-lantern.

* * *

 _"Because Halloween is coming up soon."_

* * *

The man smiled.

Lina had been asking questions about everything lately.

His daughter was adorable.

She'd love Halloween.

He was sure of it.

* * *

 _"What's Halloween papa?"_

* * *

Halloween.

What was Halloween?

Lina liked the sound of it, what ever it was.

* * *

 _"It a holiday that I think you'll love."_

* * *

Lina was sure too love Halloween.

The only day of the year kids could go door to door for candy.

Richard sometimes wonder where his little girl got her sweet tooth.

It certainly was from him or her mother.

* * *

 _"Why?"_

* * *

Why would she like Halloween.

She liked how it sounded but why would she like it.

It was the reason her papa was carving up innocent pumpkins.

She didn't want to cut up innocent pumpkins.

* * *

 _"Because children dress up in costume and go door to door getting candy."_

* * *

Richard chuckled as he watched his daughters eyes light up at the mention of candy.

It never got old seeing her eyes sparkle like that.

He darling daughter was so cute.

* * *

 _"Candy? Really papa? Can I go! Can I go! Please!"_

* * *

Papa was right!

She loved Halloween already.

A holiday where people just gave her candy.

She could already see herself playing in a giant pile of candy.

A pile the size of a republic cruiser.

She'd get more candy then anyone else.

* * *

 _"Of course you can. But let's finish carving this pumpkin."_

* * *

Richard laughed out loud at his two year old daughters enthusiasm.

He couldn't wait to bring her shopping for a costume.

He'd take lots of pictures.

But first he'd have to finished carving the jack-o-lantern.

Then they could go shopping for Lina's halloween costume.

* * *

 **And Lina's learned about Halloween.**

 **Thank you for the** **suggestion Lux's Sister, I know you suggested tricker treating but I've descried to use that in One for Ten (Wouldn't want to get repudiative) so I had her learning aout the glorious holiday that is halloween from her papa.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Requests are loved and 99% of the time done.**

 **Please review.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	7. Two Names

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Two Names: Picking Names For Twins**

* * *

 **Gin Santras**

* * *

 _"Spades are the less of the four suits. A tool to dig in the dirt. A suit to be underestimated, till you prove them wrong, Ace of Spades."_

* * *

 _"What are we going ta name them dear?"_

* * *

Jin Santras smiled down at his wife and new born children.

In his arms he held their son.

The boy already had tuffs of silver hair on his head.

His wife, Taylor held their daughter.

They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Other then his wife of course.

* * *

 _"They're going to have traditional Santras names, nice and to the point. She'll be Rin and he'll be Gin."_

* * *

Taylor had decided that their childen would have Santras names.

Mainly because they where short and to the point.

Three letters, the last letter always being an N.

Rin had been the name of a child hood friend.

And Gin just sounded cool.

* * *

 _"But my names Jin."_

* * *

Jin did not want any of their children to share their name with their parents.

His brother Sen had always hated being named after their father.

Being called junior all the time.

But if that's what his wife wanted that's what she would get.

She was the one in charge after all.

* * *

 _"Not Jin you idiot, Gin, with a G not a J."_

* * *

Taylor growled at her husbands stupidity.

Did he really think she'd name one of their kid Jin Junior?

Men, honestly.

They'd been married for nearly five years.

Didn't that numb skull know her better then that by now?

Really it was Gin.

With a G.

* * *

 _"Right, sorry. I just-"_

* * *

He should know better then to doubt his wife by know.

Especially not when it came to naming their children.

Their _twins_.

* * *

 _"Shut up and give me our son and take our daughter."_

* * *

She had been holding Rin for a while now.

It was time to switch.

She wanted to spend some time with her son too.

* * *

 _"Yes dear."_

* * *

Jin didn't protest as he handed over Gin.

He carefully took Rin from Taylor.

Rin and Gin.

He like the sound of their names.

* * *

 **I think it's fairly obvious who wears the pants in this relationship: Taylor Santras.**

 **Anyway hope you guys like it.**

 **I know I should be working on One for Ten but with my surgery coming up I don't know how long it'll take me to recover and get back to writing.**

 **I want to give Without Numbers a decent number of chapters before then.**

 **Please review and chapter requests are loved and apresated.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	8. Before Desert

**I own nothing. What do you think of the new cover? Do you like this one better or the first one better?**

* * *

 **Before Desert: The Evil Known As Vegetables**

* * *

 **Lina Indra**

* * *

 _"Candy is the force's gift to the universe."_

* * *

 _"I wouldn't eat them! I don't have too!"_

* * *

Lina refused to eat _them._

The green monsters sitting on her almost clean plate.

She couldn't-

She wouldn't eat them.

* * *

 _"Yes you do."_

* * *

They had been going back and forth on the issue for the past ten minutes.

He had already finished his dinner.

And all his daughter had left on her plate was a few carrots and a two pieces of broccoli.

And she refused to eat them.

* * *

 _"But their green!"_

* * *

Green was the color of all things evil.

Well actually black and red were but green was a close third.

Green was the color of envy, aliens, moldy candy, and **vegetables.**

* * *

 _"Most vegitibles are."_

* * *

Most vegetables were green.

The grass was green.

The tree's were green.

Emeralds were green.

Color was not something food should be judge by (or at least normal colored food.)

* * *

 _"Vegitibles are evil!"_

* * *

Veggies were evil.

Not they were evil incarnated.

They were the sworn enemy of everything sweet and candy.

She could never eat them.

Lina would never betray the candy order (an order she had founded two hours before dinner with her stuffed rabbit Rosy.)

* * *

 _"They also good for you."_

* * *

Richard knew that most children did not like their vegetables.

But this was ridiculous.

They were not evil.

They were heathy and good for you.

Why couldn't children, and Lina see that?

* * *

 _"But papa-_

* * *

How could her papa not understand how evil and green veggies were?

Had the carrot conquerors used mind control on him?

Were the pirate potato's blackmailing him?

Could the killer kewe be to blame?

What about the space spinach?

They could have replaced papa with a robot?

Those were the only possible explanations for her papa trying to make her eat those green monsters.

* * *

 _"If you don't eat them you can't have any desert."_

* * *

Richard was rarely strict.

He generally let his darling little girl walk all over him.

But this was something he put his foot down on.

She would eat her veggies and that was that.

Her heath was more important then her distaste for 'evil vegetables.'

* * *

 **Did Lina end up eating her veggies?**

 **You may never know.**

 **Little Lina's got quiet the over active imagination. I wanted the Viking V-smothing but I couldn't think of a vegetable that started with the letter v...**

 **Anyway here you go AutumLeaves03 just as you requested.**

 **I keep thinking that I should probably do another Arina chapter soon...she is the main character of One for Ten after all...but she does get a lot of screen time in One for Ten** **and I want to share the love with other characters...what should I do...**

 **Chapter requests as always are loved and highly appreciated.**

 **Reviews are also loved.**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **Rosy the Rabbit was named after my sisters stuffed rabbit.**


	9. Uta's Shadow

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Uta's Shadow: Alway Compared to One's Brother**

* * *

 **Yammy Zeten**

* * *

 _"King of Clubs fits you well. After all your strong, powerful, and as thick as a troll."_

* * *

 _"How did math tutoring go Yammy?"_

* * *

Eight year old Uta Zeten looked up from his work as his little brother entered his room.

He put away the advanced calculus text book and greeted his brother.

Uta already knew the answer to his question, but he asked anyway.

It was a pointless wish, but one day he wanted Yammy to say that it went well.

That for once, he hadn't been compared to Uta.

* * *

 _"Awful, Uta. I kept getting problems wrong and Ms. A kept comparing me to you."_

* * *

Yammy hated tutoring.

Every single day was the same.

Fail and get compared to his genius brother.

Yammy hated it.

* * *

 _"It's ok to get stuff wrong. Your only four. Most four year old aren't learning multiplication and division."_

* * *

Uta did his best to comfort his brother.

He wished that their parent let Yammy play and have fun like other children.

But instead every day for three hours the four year old was forced into math tutoring.

Learning math far above his level.

And when he failed, he was compared with Uta.

* * *

 _"But Uta, you were learning algebra when you were four."_

* * *

Uta was amazing.

His big brother was amazing.

He was Yammy's idol.

And the person he longed to one day surpass.

Yet he knew he never would.

* * *

 _"I'm a math genius. Your not, and you don't have to be."_

* * *

Uta was far from fond of the word genius.

It was a word that labeled him after all.

A label that separated him from his peers.

He hated seeing people try to force that label on to his little brother.

Yammy was no mathematical genius.

And Uta liked it better that way.

He just wish that their parents and teachers could see that.

* * *

 _"But everyone's alway comparing me to you!"_

* * *

Yammy hated how he was alway being compared to Uta.

How he was alway in his big brothers shadow.

He would never be as good as Uta.

And everyone kept rubbing that fact in his face.

* * *

 _"Then their all idiots for not seeing how awesome you are."_

* * *

Why did people keep trying to push his little brother to be just like him?

His little brother was awesome just as he was.

Yammy did need to be as good at math as he was.

Yammy wasn't him.

And his little brother was perfect.

* * *

 **Poor Yammy.**

 **I got the idea for Yammy and Uta (You-ta) relationship from Sasuke and Itachi in Naruto. They're relationship is loosely bases on theirs.**

 **One of Yammy's personality traits I haven't really brought up much is his tendency to find people who are better then him in an area and do his best to surpass them, yet at the same time admire them. The reason for it is how he was always compared to his brother as a child.**

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please review and I love getting chapter requests.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	10. Weird Dream

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Weird Dream: A Dream Before Blood**

* * *

 **Arina Binya**

* * *

 _"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

 _"Sweet dream's Rina."_

* * *

Renna smiled softly as she wished her daughter sweet dreams.

She flipped off the light switch.

Plugging Arina's room into darkness, save the light of the nightlight by her daughters bed.

She closed the door behind her.

* * *

 _"Good night, mommy."_

* * *

Arina muttered from under her green blanket.

Drifting away into the hold of sleep.

Into the world of dreams.

* * *

 _Arina grinned as she ninja jumped up the stairs._

 _Behind_ _her was a cartoonish small town._

 _In front of her was a mountain with a path cut into the sides._

* * *

 _She was now walking along the path._

 _A squirrel scurried on to the path._

 _It stood in front of her._

 _It turned to face her._

 _A wave of terror over came her._

 _She had to get away from that adorable cartoon squirrel._

 _Arina ninja leap down the mountain._

 _Down into the cartoon town._

* * *

 _She was in the doctor's office._

 _It was odd and cartoonish._

 _The doctor was holding a giant needle._

 _It was twice her size._

 _She had seen the squirrel._

 _He had to give her a shot._

 _She didn't want the shot._

 _She had to run away._

 _She was running and running around the room._

 _The doctor was running after her._

 _They coutuine to run in circles._

 _It all the squirrels fault._

* * *

 _"Squirrels..."_

* * *

Arina muttered as she rolled over.

Dreams of squirrels and cartoon doctors swimming through her head.

A rather odd and weird dream.

But an enjoyable rather happy one.

A dream missing the blood she would one day become so accustom to seeing in her dreams.

* * *

 **An Arina's got another chapter.**

 **I actually based the dream off of one of mine I had a while ago. Except it was my sister I was trying to save her from the doctor and my mom was chasing the doctor who chasing my sister, who I'm dragging.**

 **I tend to not dream or have weird and bizzar dreams...**

 **Anyway please review and requests are loved.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	11. Brat's Game

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Brat's Game: Making A Mess To Torment**

* * *

 **Taro Royaga**

* * *

 _"A jack is a powerful card, weaker then a king, queen or ace, but still strong. Diamonds are valuable. Never forget your the Jack of Diamonds."_

* * *

 _"Maid. my rooms mess. Clean it."_

* * *

The three and a half year old boy ordered the first maid he saw to clean his room.

It was part of a game Amya had told him about.

He made his room as messy as possible and then had maids clean it.

But they had to finish before mommy got home or they be in trouble.

He found it so funny watching them run around.

* * *

 _"Of course, right away young master."_

* * *

Grace bowed to the brat before hurrying off to his room.

She, like the rest of the maids hated that brat.

Making a mess just to make them clean it up.

One of the senior maids, Ellen had told her how Amya had played the same 'game' when she was a child.

All the Royaga children were self centered little monsters with no regard for others.

If she didn't need the job for Jen she'd quit.

* * *

 _"Finish before mommy gets home! Don't miss the mud!"_

* * *

Taro called after the maid.

He had done his best to make his room as messy as possible.

He had painted mud pictures on the wall.

He'd dumped his toys all over the floor.

He had tipped over the furniture(well the future the three and a half year old was strong enough too).

But now he was bored.

Maybe he could bully another maid into making him cake?

* * *

 _"Of course young master."_

* * *

Oh Grace hated that brat.

The entire Royaga family didn't see though without money as equals.

They were dirt on their shoes.

Grace Liru had worked every day of her life.

Yet the Royaga childen, who had never worked for anything saw her as dirt.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Original I intended for Grace Liru to be a one time character but I feel like she helps flush out the 'Taro Royaga Cast' so she'll probably be a reoccurring character.**

 **Reviews and chapter requests are loved.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	12. Thunder Storm

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Thunder Storm: Comforting Her Daughter**

* * *

 **Arina Binya**

* * *

 _"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

 **2:43 A.M**

* * *

 _BOOM!_

* * *

 _"!"_

* * *

Arina shot up in an instant at the boom.

It sounded close.

Sleep completely gone from her eyes as the three year old jumped out of bed and ran to the window.

Had lightning struck near by?

Rain pounded outside.

Thunder flashed again.

It was scary.

* * *

 _"Mommy? You awake?"_

* * *

Arina turned towards the door to her room at the sound of foot steps.

Was Mommy coming to check on her?

* * *

 _"Yes, are you ok you look scared."_

* * *

Renna had been woken up by the storm a little while ago.

But she had had a feeling that the thunder might have woken up her daughter.

Arina wasn't a fan of thunder.

It made her daughter nervous.

* * *

 _"The thunders scary, mommy."_

* * *

Arina wasn't scared of thunder.

But it did make her nervous.

* * *

 _"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"_

* * *

Renna smiled comfortably at her daughter.

She rarely let her daughter sleep in her bed.

But she would make an exception this time.

* * *

 _"Yes."_

* * *

Arina nodded.

Trying not to twitch at another boom of thunder as she followed her mom out of the room.

She couldn't wait to get back to sleep.

When she woke up the storm should be gone.

* * *

 **I was going to work on a One for Ten chapter, but there was a big thunderstorm near my house last night.**

 **I'm a heavy sleeper (Sleep through an earthquake back when I lived in CA.) so the fact thunder woke me up was something.**

 **My sister and I spent the next hour reading in my moms room before I went back to my room to go back to bed.**

 **I was enspired to have a similar storm happen to Arina.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Review please.**

 **Chapter Requests are loved and done.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	13. Candy Deprivation

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Candy Deprivation: Going Through** **Withdrawal**

* * *

 **Lina Indra**

* * *

 _"Candy is the force's gift to the universe."_

* * *

 _"I'm dying."_

* * *

Lina stared up at the ceiling.

She was dying.

She could feel her energy slipping away.

The ginger didn't even have the strength to move anymore.

She was going to die here.

At the ripe old age of three.

* * *

 _"No, your not._

* * *

Richard sighed at his daughters dramatics.

It had only been thirty minutes since he had grounded her.

He was torn between amusement at his daughters antics and the desire to go into her room and make her feel better.

It took all his will power not to open the door and bow to her desires.

His wife always said he was a push over but it was _Lina._

Richards little angel.

But if he didn't stand firm she'd never learn.

* * *

 _"I am, papa... I can feel my energy leaving me...please papa..."_

* * *

Why would her papa subject her to this torture?

Didn't he love her?

How could he do something so cruel?

Her body felt like it had turned to lead.

Her eye lids were so heavy.

But she couldn't let herself fall asleep...

* * *

 _"That's call a sugar crash."_

* * *

Richard knew that his daughter didn't often experience the crash after the sugar high.

Lina ate candy continue though out the day, she never got the chance to crash.

At night she feel asleep before crashing, and she had long since gotten over the crash by the time she had woken up.

He had grounded her off all sweets for the day.

She hadn't had any candy in a little over half and hour.

Richard felt bad for doing this to his daughter.

But he had to stand firm.

She had to learn.

* * *

 **And there you go AutumnLeaveo3 just as you asked~**

 **Poor Lina...**

 **Anyway please review.**

 **And I love requests for chapters. You cans just request a character if you want.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	14. Fairy's Nemesis

**I own nothing. This has become my 2nd most reviewed story! So happy~ T.T**

* * *

 **Fairy's Nemesis: Terror At The Dentists**

* * *

 **Lina Indra**

* * *

 _"Candy is the force's gift to the universe."_

* * *

 _"Mama please! Don't make me go! Papa wouldn't make me!"_

* * *

The two year old groveled and begged her mother.

Her papa would never do this to her.

Why did her mother have to be so mean!

* * *

 _"That because your papa's a push over. You getting your teeth check. And that final."_

* * *

Ellen ignored her daughter groveling as they sat in the waiting room.

She was glad that she had insisted in taking the day off to take Lina.

If Richard had been the one taking their daughter he would have given in to her.

While Ellen admitted he was great with kids, her husband was a complete push over.

He was puddle in their daughter hands.

* * *

 _"B-but mama, please-"_

* * *

Even at the young age of two Lina knew about _dentists_.

They were a group of evil and darkness.

People who tried to brain wash kids _**into** **hating candy**_ for their own nefarious purposes.

Dentists were that _arch nemesis_ of the _Tooth Fairy_.

They had teeth drills and other items of torture that they planned to use on unsuspecting kids.

How could her mama plan to send her into a room with one.

* * *

 _"Lina Indra, Doctor Alice Annei can see you now."_

* * *

Vivian Flechin was highly amused by the look of absolute terror that came over the gingers face.

As a secretary at the Ann Dentest Clinic For Children she had seen many scared children.

She didn't do much more then file and do paperwork.

Dr. Annei didn't allow many breaks so the only entertainment Vivi go were scared children.

But she had to say, she hadn't seen anyone look that terrified since Janius Saygra eight months ago.

The way the girl struggled at the sight of the dentist made it all the more fun to watch.

Sad to say that no one ever returned.

Dr. Annei always terrorized them into taking such good care of their teeth...

* * *

 _"Come on Lina."_

* * *

Alice Annei had had her fair share of unwilling child patients.

She wasn't fazed by the child in front of her in the least.

She prided the girl off of her mother and dragged her down the hall.

Alice ignored the girls wails.

She never have to see the girl again.

* * *

 _"Noooooo!"_

* * *

Lina screamed at she was dragged down the hall.

She refused to let herself be taken so easily.

But nothing she did seems to work.

She could only scream at the sight of the _ **Ch** **air.**_

* * *

 _By the end of the day Lina promised herself that she would take such good care of her teeth that she would never have to go to the dentist again._  
 _That promise and her papa insistence was what lead her to take her dental hygiene so seriously in later life._

* * *

 **Here you go Lux's Sister just as you requested.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed reading it.**

 **Reviews are loved.**

 **As are chapter requests but as Lina has so many chapters at the moment could they please be about other charters who need some love?**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **Happy 4th of July~**


	15. Sibling Spat

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Sibling Spat: TV Remote**

* * *

 **Gin Santras**

* * *

 _"Spades are the less of the four suits. A tool to dig in the dirt. A suit to be underestimated, till you prove them wrong, Ace of Spades."_

* * *

 _"It my turn, Gin give me the remote!"_

* * *

Rin yelled at her brother as she tried to wrestle the remote away from her brother.

It was so her turn!

Gin got to watch The Blur last time.

* * *

 _"No! It's mine!"_

* * *

Gin growled at his sister as he held the remote out of her reach.

Just because he had gotten to watch his show last Saterday didn't mean she got to this Saterday!

Rin had gotten to watch Burned yesterday so it was his turn!

* * *

 _"No it's mine turn! We're watching Uptade Clan!"_

* * *

What planet was her brother on?

It was so her turn!

She wanted to watch Uptade Clan!

* * *

 _"I want ta watch Pseudonym! It's my turn!"_

* * *

It wasn't fair!

Rin got to watch what she wanted all the time!

It was his turn!

* * *

 _"It's my turn. We're watching Law & Order."_

* * *

Taylor plucked the remote out of her sons hand.

The Law & Order marathon was on, and there for it was her turn.

No way was she missing her favorite show.

Nether of the twins got the tv to them selves that day due to the Law & Order marathon ran till one.

They knew better then to get between their mother and her beloved show.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it Lux's Sister.**

 **It's been a while since I've updated Without Numbers and I had the time.**

 **Law & Order has been my favorite show for around five years. I've loved it since I was ten.**

 **And also as a treat if you can tell my the real names the TV Shows that of Pseudonym or Uptade Clan are based on then I'll let you ask anything you want about the One for Ten Sequel that I'm planning on writing (I'm slowly setting up the** **foundations in One for Ten.).**

 **Please review.**

 **Chapter Requests are loved.**

 **KYR OUT~**


End file.
